


One one is lost one will find its way. // (Balthazar x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Shawn Spencer and Burton “Gus” Guster from Psych, Sadness, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: As Y/N starts to enjoy her cruise vacation, a certain angel might just add a little bit of spark to her lightly sombre thoughts.





	One one is lost one will find its way. // (Balthazar x Reader)

Y/N stood on the balcony of her room on the cruise ship she was on, talking on her phone to one of her best friends.

"Yes, Shawn. I promise I'll bring you and Gus back some authentic Mexican candy... I don't know, Shawn. I've literally only been on this boat for like 8 hours. How am I supposed to know what sort of candy they're gonna have?... Yes, yes, tell Jules I'll send her pictures... I don't care what Lassiter says... Haha, yeah. Alright, tell me how the case is going next time I talk to you. Tell Gus and Juliet I said hi... Okay, bye, Shawn."

Y/N hung up the phone and looked out at the beautiful blue ocean before her. She had decided to take a little time off from working cases for the SBPD with her two best friends Shawn and Gus and have a little time for herself. It was a nice getaway.

Y/N took in a deep breath and smiled before walking back into her room. She decided maybe it would be fun to go to the outdoor dance club they had on the ship. So, she went through her luggage and found a tribal print dress with various shades of pink. It went to just a short distance above her knees, so that would make it a bit easier for dancing. Then she grabbed a pair of brown strapped wedge sandals. She pulled this look together with a pair of halo style pearl earrings, a nude colored nail polish, a pinned-up twisted bun with a couple little curls hanging on either side of her face, a pair of black sunglasses. and a very light pink lipstick. Now, to finish the look off, she grabbed one of her most valued possessions and put it around her neck. It was a shiny light-pink stone encased by angel wings hanging from a vintage silver chain. The necklace had been given to her by someone very special. Someone that was no longer with her. She smiled at the thought of him.

Anyway, she grabbed her phone and the key to her room before exiting to make her way towards the elevators.

It wasn't until she walked out of the elevator and into the open air that she could truly appreciate the feeling of actually being on vacation and not having a care in the world.

Y/N walked out onto a deck of the ship that looked out over the outdoor dance club that was situated on the deck below. It had tiki torches all around the dance floor that was surrounded by a bunch a tall round tables, a staw-hut bar off to the side, and a dance floor filled with people starting off their vacation right.

Y/N descended the stairs and walked over took a seat at the straw-hut bar.

"One piña colada, please." Y/N said to the nice looking, tan skinned bartender.

He flashed her a smile before going about fixing her drink.

Y/N twisted the seat around, glancing at all the people around the place. She raised her sunglasses to where they were resting on top of her head so she could admire the scene better.

"Your drink, miss." The bar tender said from behind her.

Y/N twisted the seat back around and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He gave her one last smile before going to help someone else at the other end of the bar.

Y/N took a sip of her drink. "Mm..."

"You know..." A British/slightly French sounding accent said from bedside her, causing her to turn her head in that direction. "A woman as beautiful as you are shouldn't be sitting here by herself."

She giggled a little as she took a sip of her drink before placing it down on the bar. "Oh, really? What do you suppose we do about that?"

The man smirked at her before lowering his gaze down to look at her necklace, only to see that the light pink heart that was encased in the angel wings was glowing just slightly.

Y/N followed his gaze and gasped at the sight, quickly placing her hand over it.

"This can't be..." She said in almost a whisper.

The man looked back at her face and saw the expression etched across it. He gently took her hand, lowering it to reveal the that the necklace was glowing a little brighter. "That's very... unusual, darling. Care to explain?"

Y/N took in a shaky breath before reaching over the man's arm, that was still extended out as he held her other hand, and grabbed her drink to take a big sip. Once she set it back down, she looked back at the man with her sparkling (E/C) orbs. "The necklace was a gift from a friend. Now it's more like a memory... A memory of someone I lost."

The man turned his head to glance at the nearby bartender. "A martini, please." He then turned his head back towards Y/N. "Was he nice, your friend?"

Y/N let out a soft laugh and shook her head at the memory of her friend. "He was, very much so. He became like a big brother to me. You know, like one of those people that would do anything for you? Protect you."

The man nodded. "I do know. I had a few big brothers who were like that, and even a couple of little brothers too."

Y/N smiled. "Good." She looked down at her lap and chuckled. "Listen to us." She looked back up at the man. "We're talking as if we both know things the other doesn't. I don't even know your name."

The man took a quick sip of his martini the bartender had just brought over, placing it back down before turning his attention back to Y/N. "Balthazar."

Y/N glanced down at her necklace once more and saw that it now just glowed dimly. "That's why..." She whispered to herself before looking back up at Balthazar. "I'm Y/N. But,... I have a feeling you already new that, Balthazar, angel of the Lord."

Balthazar laughed slightly before taking a hold of his drink. "Why don't we take this conversation to somewhere a little more isolated. I can tell there is much to be said here."

Y/N took a hold of her drink and stood up. "What are we waiting for?"

_A couple decks down..._

Y/N and Balthazar walked along the side of the ship on the deck just below where they kept some life boats. There were some chairs and tables that lined the side.

It was actually quite lovely where Y/N and Balthazar were walking. The sun was just beginning to set. That caused a lovely orange glow to be casted out over the blue ocean water. There wasn't anyone around, so it gave Y/N and Balthazar some space.

Balthazar took another sip of his martini. "So you're telling me, that that necklace you're wearing was given to you by your friend and it glows whenever there's another angel in its presence. I'm a little worried to ask who this friend was. I mean, I could just read your mind and find out, but I would like to hear it from you."

Y/N laughed a little before stopping and leaning forward against the railing to gaze out at the beautiful ocean sunset. Balthazar did the same.

Y/N took one sip of her drink before speaking. "It all started when I was 13, I suppose. I was on a trip with my grandmother in New York City. I had always wanted to go there. Anyway, at the time, i was just walking through the hotel lobby on my way up to the hotel room. I was walking towards the area where they had all the elevators. Before you got to the elevators though, you had to walk around this glass barrier that surrounded a big open space that looked down towards the first floor of the hotel. See the lobby was actually on the 8th floor, so it was a pretty big drop. Anyway, I was walking towards the elevators at the same time four people were carrying this giant wedding cake in the same direction. All of a sudden a feel myself being pulled back and out of the way. I kinda freaked out for a second, thinking I was being kidnapped. But then I thought, 'Why would someone do that with a bunch of people around?'. Anyway, I spin around to see this man that looked like he was in his late thirties, or so. He had these like golden looking eyes like I had never seen before. He told me that if I would have walked any further, I would've been knocked over the railing and fallen to my death. I looked at him like he was crazy. He just told me to turn around and watch. So, I did. And sure enough, one of the four people carrying the giant wedding cake lost their balance, causing the rest to lose their grips on the cake, making the whole cake tumble over the railing and fall eight stories down. I mean, I was 13. I was pretty petite and small, so it wouldn't have taken much for that giant ass cake to take me with it."

"What happened next, darling?" Balthazar asked curiously.

Y/N took a sip of her drink. "Well, I turned back around to that man with wide eyes and was like, 'Who are you?'. And he said. 'I'm Gabriel. Your guardian angel.'."

Balthazar inhaled deeply. "So my big brother saved your life."

"He did." Y/N agreed. "That was 20 years ago, just about. Ever since that time, he would always check up on me. Be sure that I didn't get myself into trouble. Or at least not bad trouble. Funny he would do that, considering some of the stuff he said he did. Whenever I moved to Santa Barbara when I was 26, I met these two people who became like my best friends. They're private investigators. They work on cases for the local police department. One of them has a pretty hyper observant ability that he uses to help solve the cases. They're both pretty funny, and all three of us get along great. I even help them on their cases. The whole arrangement works out well. But, you can imagine how Gabriel reacted when I started having guns pointed at me, sneaking into crime scenes, and my personal favorite: going undercover as a sorority girl and having someone try and chop my head off with an axe."

Balthazar let out a throaty laugh. "That really happened?"

Y/N laughed along with him. "Oh yeah. Gabriel would always try and protect me any way he could. No matter the situation."

"Did your two friends ever find out about him?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah, but not until a few years after I had met them. Their names are Shawn and Gus. I tried to keep them away from the world of angels as best as I could. You know, don't want people asking too many questions. But, that all changed when this serial killer came to town. I had gotten myself into this situation where I may or may not have been dangled off the side of a warehouse building by a rope. I was dangling above this big pit of jagged rocks, glass, wood; you name it. If I would've fallen, I wouldn't have gotten back up. Shawn and Gus, they were racing around town trying to solve these riddles the killer used to leave clues as to my whereabouts. They got to the area where I was being kept, and by the way, I had been praying to Gabriel the whole time to come and find me. Anyway, Shawn and Gus got to the area where I was being kept, and just as they got there, Gabriel appeared right next to them. At the time, they pretty much freaked out. But, everyone had to put their thoughts aside to try and save me. Gabriel went ahead and grabbed onto to both of them and teleported all of themselves to the top of the warehouse so they could use the crane that was holding the rope to raise me back up."

Balthazar nodded. "Keep going, love."

Y/N took a deep breath. "Then, once they got me back on solid ground, you can imagine Shawn and Gus' curiosity about Gabriel. I knew Gabriel could erase their memories and make them forget he was ever there, but I didn't feel like that was fair to them. So, Gabriel and I explained to them who he was, what he was able to do, and what he had done for me the whole time I had known them."

Balthazar took his and her now empty drinks and set them down on a nearby table. He took Y/N's hands and brought her over to a couple of chairs so they could sit down. "Anything else?"

"Well, ever since that time, Gabriel would come and help us on cases if we ever needed it. Although, I knew he was always looking out for me even if I couldn't see him. I became so sad when I learned of his death."

Balthazar closed his eyes for a moment in thought. He too was sad himself when he learned of his big brother's death from Castiel. He then reopened his eyes and turned his head towards Y/N. "How did you learn of his death?"

"Well, I got a pretty good hint when he started to not show up when I called him. Then I got a call from an old Stanford college buddy that knew Gabriel. That was when I broke down right in the middle of the Psych office. Shawn and Gus tried to comfort me during my time of grief, and I appreciated their efforts, but it just wasn't the same knowing that the person who had looked out for me my whole life was no longer there."

"You know..." Balthazar started. as he took ahold of Y/N's hand and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I believe that my brother gave that necklace to you for a reason. I believe he gave it to you because he knew that if there came a time when he wasn't around, he knew that if you wore that, one of his other brothers or sisters would find you."

A knowing smile spread across Y/N's face. "Well, then..." She placed her hand on top of Balthazar's, the one that he held her other hand with, and looked at his smiling face. "If another angel was suppose to eventually find me, then I'm glad it was you."

_A couple of days later..._

Y/N ran along the white sandy beaches of Puerto Vallarta, Mexico in her red bikini, laughing as Balthazar chased after her. "AHHH! Bal, stop!"

Balthazar laughed and ran after he with a squirmy hermit crab in his hand. "Oh, come on, love! He just wants a good pet!"

"No! I hate crawly things!" Y/N kept running until she tripped over a small hill of sand. She rolled over onto her back so she could sit up, but was stopped when Balthazar also tripped. The hermit crab flew out of his hand to some unknown area, but Balthazar was now laying on top of Y/N. Their noses were touching, their breaths missing together.

"You know..." Y/N said in tone just above a whisper. "I think I like this much more than being chased."

Balthazar chuckled softly and reached, brushing a small strand of Y/N's hair behind her ear. "I would have to agree with you on that one, darling. What do you suppose we do now?"

Y/N grinned mischievously.

"I can think of a few things." She said flirtatiously before cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

This relationship was turning out be a lot different than the one Y/N had with Gabriel.

And she was loving it.


End file.
